Porter
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Porter | jname=パーカー| tmname=Parker | slogan=no | image=Porter.png | size=150px | caption=Porter | colors=yes| eyes=Blue| hair=Light Brown| gender=Male | hometown=Unknown | region=Decolore Islands | trainer=no | game=no | leader=no | team=no | brain=no | anime=yes | epnum=BW123 | epname=Farewell, Unova! Setting Sail for New Adventures! | enva=Francis Kelly| java=Masayuki Katō| }} Porter (Japanese: パーカー Parker) are guides on cruiseships that travel through the Decolore Islands. History Porter first appeared in Farewell, Unova! Setting Sail for New Adventures! where he was shown to take the tickets of passengers boarding the cruiseship departing the Nuvema Town harbor. , and gave their tickets to Porter, but he wasn't able to let them on board, as they didn't have the proper tickets. After Ash and got the real tickets that were stolen by , he welcomed them aboard, and told them that he would accompany them on their travels through the Decolore Islands. He appeared again in the following episode as Ash and co. disembarked at Honey Island. In Cilan and the Case of the Purrloin Witness!, Porter encountered Ash and friends yet again. The three were surprised to see Porter on a different cruiseship, albeit in a different uniform. Porter revealed that, like Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, and Don George, he was part of a family of identical members, the Porter they encountered earlier being his first cousin. Porter again appeared in Crowning the Scalchop King! when he informs Ash and his friends that the Scalchop King Competition was going to be held that day on Scalchop Island. He also met the gang in The Island of Illusions! after the sighting of a giant shadow in the fog. However, when the gang ask him whether he had seen a giant shadow, he replies in the negative. Porter then bids farewell to the group as they leave the ship for Grand Spectrala Island. Another Porter is seen in To Catch a Rotom! when he informs Ash and his friends that the ship was approaching Torom Island and advises anyone who is getting off to begin preparations. Porter again appeared in The Pirates of Decolore! offering the gang some juice. After the ship's alarm sounds, Porter tells the group that pirates had broken in and later on states that cruising through these waters had been reported to be dangerous due to pirates. He also appeared alongside the gang when reporting to Officer Jenny. In Butterfree and Me! another Porter explains to the group that the they had seen were migrating, and that their next stop, Wayfarer Island, was a popular spot for migrating Pokemon to rest. Porter also appeared in a flashback in The Path That Leads to Goodbye! when he introduces Capacia Island as the largest island in the Decolore Islands, and that it was home to many wild Pokémon. The Journalist from Another Region! saw the reappearance of Porter after a brief hiatus, telling Ash and his friends about the Grand Harvest Festival and the Pokémon Sumo Tournament on Harvest Island. He again met the gang in A Pokémon of a Different Color! as the cruise ship neared Cave Island, explaining that the name came from the island’s enormous cave, where many kinds of Pokémon live. Porter came out again in Survival of the Striaton Gym! when he informs Cilan that he received a video phone call from his brothers, Chili and Cress. Porter made his final appearance in Best Wishes Until We Meet Again!. Team Rocket attacked the cruise ship as it neared Vermilion City by raising it into the air with balloons before boarding and attempting to steal all of the passengers' Pokémon, with James even disguising himself as Porter to create confusion. While Ash, Iris and Cilan attempted to defeat Team Rocket, Porter fought them in an attempt to protect the passengers, only to be nearly thrown overboard. Later, after Team Rocket was driven off, Porter was cheered by the passengers for his efforts. He was last seen waving farewell to Ash, Iris, Cilan and Alexa as they disembarked in Vermilion City. Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=加藤将之 Masayuki Katō |en=Francis Kelly |es_eu=Alfonso Manjavacas |es_la=Ricardo Méndez |fi=Markus Bäckman |pl=Krzysztof Plewako-Szczerbiński |pt_br=Paulo Porto (BW123) César Marchetti (BW124 onwards) }} Trivia * Each Porter has a different color on the collars of their jackets and the lining of their shoes. ** The stripes and smokestacks on each cruise ship have the same color scheme as the collars and shoes the Porter working on that cruise have. * Although they are also part of a family of identical members, unlike Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny and Don George, Porter's Japanese name does not begin with the kana ジ, nor their English name begins with the sound, . Names Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Anime characters Category:Duplicate characters de:Porter es:Porter fr:Ronald (Unys) it:Porter ja:パーカー zh:帕卡